pero nunca lo sabras
by tutuu
Summary: pero nunca lo sabras, nunca lo sospecharas, me tendras en un rincon disimulando mi dolor... y tu estaras con el, besandote con el... y no adivinaras este amor jamas... hibari...


aqui les traigo mi primer D18 ;D asi ke no sean tan duras porfas!, ps este es un songfic dedikado a mi loka amiga karen (tkm mediadeserebrada)

la cancion es: pero nunca lo sabras de JAN

espero y este fic sea de su agrado ;D

* * *

><p>Siempre fuiste para mi<p>

Un deseo sin cumplir

_Cuando nos presentaron estuve seguro de algo….que te deseaba para mi y nadie mas, sentí un deseo enorme de hacerte mío y de nadie mas, de amarte, besarte tocarte….pero creo que aspiraba a algo muy alto, ya que para ti, solo soy alguien quien te puede entrenar para volverte mas fuerte y nada mas…. Sabes que es lo que mas deseo en esta vida?... a ti…. Y se que jamás te podre tener, que yo no simbolizo nada en tu vida, que tu no correspondes mis sentimientos y jamás lo aras, para mi tu eres un deseo sin cumplir…y que nunca se cumplirá por mas que lo dese…._

Esa clase de mujer

Que no podrás dejar de querer

Que tiene sobre ti

Todo el poder

_Eres de esa clase de personas de las cuales no puedes quitar tu atención…yo de ti no puedo apartar mi vista, no puedo dejar de ver ese par de ojos azules similares al mar y el cielo…. No puedo dejar de verte cuando duermes, cuando caminas, cuando me hablas, cuando peleas, incluso cuando comes, tienes toda mi atención sin siquiera quererlo o saberlo, me tienes arrodillado frente a ti, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa…pero tu ni siquiera pareces notarlo._

He Pensado en suplicar

Un sorbo de tu intimidad

_Si no puedo tenerte, tan siquiera me gustaría estar una ves contigo aunque sepa que no volverá a repetir…o que ni siquiera llegara a suceder, seria capaz de todo por tenerte en mi cama tan siquiera una noche…pero no pienses mal, lo digo de la mejor manera, quiero conocer tu cuerpo, cada centímetro de tu piel, explorar con mis manos todo tu ser y hacerte sentir una parte de lo que yo siento por ti…que compartamos un sentimiento mutuamente aunque este sea el de la pasión y la lujuria cualquiera que sea no me importa….me gustaría estar contigo, conocerte y que tu me conozcas a mi, te permitiría todo, me convertiría en tu esclavo y haría todo lo que me pidieras incluso alejarme de ti…aunque con esto muriera de tristeza, pero en estos momentos que estoy sin ti, mirándote desde lejos es como si ya estuviera muerto, muerto en vida, al verte fuera de mi alcance y con alguien mas…por estar contigo seria capaz de todo Hibari…_

He soñado con beber

En las fuentes de tu piel

Y ver amanecer allí después

_Mil veces e soñado contigo…y de esos mil sueños ninguno se a cumplido, e tenido desde los sueños mas románticos y tiernos…hasta los mas calientes y pervertidos que jamás te podrás imaginar, quisiera probarte.. no solo tus labios sino todo de ti…probar la esencia de tu cuerpo, beberla y saborearla en mi boca…deleitarme con ella…con tu cuerpo, sueños en los que los protagonistas seamos tu, yo y la noche, y que después cuando el sol aparezca y la noche nos abandone amanecer contigo pegado a mi cuerpo, abrazándote, viéndote dormir acurrucado en mi pecho, con tus cabellos cubriendo tu rostro, con tus ojos ocultos, con tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras te aferras mas a mi y con mis brazos en tu cintura….pero ese es otro sueño que e tenido..y que tampoco se a cumplido…_

Pero nunca lo sabrás

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendrás en un rincón

Disimulando mi dolor

_Pero jamás te enteraras de estos sentimientos y emociones que me inundan cuando te veo, no solo cuando te veo si no cuando estamos cerca, cuando nos encontramos entrenando, cuando te observo y amo en silencio…. Pero jamás te darás cuenta… nunca te enteras del amor que te tengo…no dejare la mas mínima sospecha, me mantendré escondido así como también a mi corazón, escondidos por miedo al rechazo a la desilusión…por eso siempre te veré desde lejos te cuidare y espiare sin que nadie se de cuenta, seré tu sombra pero sin que tu lo notes… ocultare mi amor y mi dolor causados por ti, los ocultare con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa tonta que tu pareces creer… con una sonrisa que en verdad es una mascara, una mascara de la cual detrás de ella se esconde el idiota que soy y cobarde como para no decirte lo que provocas en mi…_

Y tu estarás con el

Besándote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamás

_Y mientras yo te amo en silencio y vivo mi soledad, tu estarás en compañía de alguien mas, en compañía de ese sádico de cabellos azules y ojos bicolor.. eso es lo que mas me duele kyoya, ver que tu ya le perteneces a alguien, que ya te entregaste a alguien….pero sabes algo? El no te merece… te e visto con el, e visto como te besa, como te toca, como te trata, y déjame decirte que en ninguna de esas cosas hay amor, cuando te besa te besa con pasión se nota en sus ojos, pero no hay amor…cuando te toca, lo hace con locura en sus ojos se nota la lujuria, pero no se ve que lo agá con amor, ni siquiera pasa tiempo contigo y cuando lo ase esta acorralándote contra una pared haciendo lo que quiera contigo y dañando tu cuerpo, dejando marcas en toda tu piel y tu no dices nada parece no importarte…e notado como algunas veces llegas cojeando a los entrenamientos, que las piernas te fallan y con dificultad logras moverte...QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE EL SOLO TE HACE DAÑO! Acaso no lo notas, o es que acaso no te importa, o me vas a decir que te gusta la forma en que el te trata, eres un sádico eso lo tengo muy claro, pero es que acaso también eres un sadomasoquista?...por que creo que yo también lo soy, por mas que me golpes o me rechaces siempre vuelvo a ti por que te amo sin importarme las heridas físicas o emocionales que me propicias y de alguna manera las disfruto por que es la única manera en que pueda estar contigo….y así seguirá..tu seguirás al lado de mukuro por mas daño que te agá…y yo seguiré amándote en silencio y viviendo mi soledad…_

Es inútil repetir

Que me muero por ti

Y en el silencio de mi voz

Te grito con el corazón

Nadie te amara

Igual que yo

_¿Para que decirte que te amo si ya estas con alguien mas? ¿Para que decirte que me muero por ti? Si cada ves que entrenamos termino con varios golpes y tu sin ninguno ,me preguntas que por que no te tomo enserio cuando entrenamos, es simple…por que te amo…y jamás seré capaz de hacerte daño, te amo demasiado como para lastimarte kyoya y creo que esa es mi mayor debilidad…pero tu kyoya eres eso y mas para mi, mi debilidad, mi amor, mis sueños y fantasías…mi todo…y si de algo estoy mas que seguro es que nunca nadie te podrá amar como yo te amo, nunca nadie será capas de sentir tantas cosas por la misma persona, ni de hacer tanto por ti…por que como yo digo que no hay nadie que se te compare, tampoco existe alguien que te amo como yo lo ago. kyoya….nadie_

Sin que el italiano se diera cuenta, un par de ojos azules lo observaban desde la puerta quedaba acceso a la azotea de la escuela, el de cabellos azabaches no quiso interrumpir al rubio por causar un alboroto en su escuela, se quedo hay de pie escuchando la canción que este en estos momentos cantaba y tocaba con una guitarra en mano mirando el cielo azul y las nubes blancas pasar, se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos ya que no se había percatado de la presencia del japonés desde que comenzó la canción…y este solo decidió permanecer ay de pie observando al mayor y poniendo atención a sus palabras mientras trataba de comprender por que Dino cantaba tan bella y triste canción

Pero nunca lo sabrás

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendrás en un rincón

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estarás con el

Besándote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamás

Pero nunca lo sabrás

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendrás en un rincón

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estarás con el

Besándote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamás

Pero nunca lo sabrás

Nunca lo sospecharas

Me tendrás en un rincón

Disimulando mi dolor

Y tu estarás con el

Besándote con el

Y no adivinaras este amor jamás

Lo ultimo lo dijo en su susurro que apenas pudo ser escuchado, después dejo su guitarra a un lado y continuo mirando las nubes

-hmp si esa persona te hace sufrir tanto…por que no la olvidas?- pregunto Hibari haciendo acto de presencia causando que el mayor le prestara su total atención

-…por que la amo, amo demasiado a esa persona, que me es imposible olvidarla- contesto mientras observaba al japonés recargado en la cerca que rodeaba el techo de la escuela

-no cabe duda de que los herbívoros son muy tontos- menciono el japonés mientras posaba su mirada en el patio de la escuela dándole la espalda al italiano

-si tienes razón kyoya…el amor hace tonto a cualquiera…inclusiva mas de lo que un ya es- contesto mientras no apartaba su vista de el menor

-hmp- después se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus orbes azules a las miel del mayor- me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se volteaba y dirigía a la puerta

-….adiós kyoya…- menciono con tristeza ocultada tras una sonrisa, sabia que iba con mukuro, lo había visto llegar hace unos momentos atrás

-….adiós…Dino- dijo el nombre del japonés en un susurro que al aludido le resulto imposible escucharlo y las palabras se las llevo el viento, después se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho

-…te amo kyoya…- dijo por fin una vez que vio desvanecerse la figura del joven escaleras abajo-…pero jamás lo sabrás…nunca lo sospecharas..Por que tu estarás con el…y yo en una esquina disimulando mi dolor….

Termino de decir mientras observaba como mukuro se llevaba a un a kyoya a uno de los salones vacios de la escuela…

-…pero jamás lo sabrás…nunca lo sospecharas..por que tu estarás con el…y yo en una esquina disimulando mi dolor….como ahora…como siempre…

Decía al aire mientras este meneaba sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos color miel se perdían en la puerta donde había desaparecido Hibari junto con mukuro y dejaba que es su rostro se posara una mueca de dolor y tristeza….dolor y tristeza que en esos momentos sentía….y que ya se había resignado a vivir con ellos…. Con dolor y soledad….

_Y miel veces te seguiré soñando…y de esos mil sueños ninguno se cumplirá..por que tu lo tienes a el por novio.. y yo a la soledad…_

* * *

><p>bno esto es todo por el momento, pronto les traere la conti ;D espero que les aya gustado y si es asi... un review me aria muy feliz :D jajajaja xD<p>

¿review?


End file.
